Before Crisis
by Kera Solstice
Summary: Setting Advent Children With memories of a brutal past still lingering, ShinRa's remaining team look for a lost sheep from their fold, fearing that the incomplete structure her body harbors will be the end of her.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER

No matter how hard I wish and pray. I don't own anyone in this fanfic except one person. That person is Elizabethia Snowe. I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, not even Reno. That's depressing… I like him. BUT in any case! Please Enjoy this Fic. OH! And a couple rules.

_NO FLAMING_- I'm not a mary sue. SO stfu

_NO STEALING_- If I see the name Elizabethia Snowe anywhere, her general description.. or ANYTHING about her anywhere without MY permission.. you are all DOOMED… by me, and my Co conspirator… mwahahaha.

_NO STUPID POSTS_- Those will be deleted…. Noobs

ANYWAY. Enjoy =D


	2. Finding the Lost Sheep

"Tseng, I want you to go to the slums tonight."

The darkness enveloped the room as the man spoke from behind the large, dark oak desk, not a glance given to the other man in the room. The addressed man, Tseng, would bow lightly, a soft frown upon his face before he would stand up, the long black hair moving out of the way.

"For what reason, Shacho.*"

The hidden man smiled before turning around in the large chair, sapphire eyes looking to the man as the smile broadened into a positive looking smirk.

"There's someone important that needs to be picked up, immediately..."

Tseng nodded lightly to this, not fully understanding, but not wanting to go against his boss as he slowly turned and walked out, passing two men on his way in. one man glanced back to him, the red tail shifting along the mans back before looking ahead. His boss was in before him. What was the president planning? As the two walked in, the shorter stood in front, the main talker of the two, as the taller man stood besides him in silence, looking to the blonde man behind the desk. The president acknowledged them and leaned back, smiling still.

"Good... you both came."

The redhead would nod, blowing a strand of red form his eyes and tilted his head lightly.

"Yeah, you called, yo?"

The redhead stood at a slouch, his usual stance when waiting for orders, the man behind him adjusting the sunglasses he always wore over dark eyes and stood straight.

"Yes, I did. I want you and Rude to find a hotel in Wutai. Tseng will deliver your guest there shortly after eleven." The President would nod to them, and the smile widened once again, into an amused smirk "I have Elena looking up a three bedroom apartment for you two and our newcomer. You three will be living together upon their arrival."

If the redhead had been smoking a cigarette, it would have certainly fallen out by now before it seemed that he threw a tantrum, hands slamming on the desk and staring almost in disbelief at his boss.

"Wait. Us… LIVE with someone ELSE!? Rufus what kind of mission is THAT!?"

He appeared upset, and Rufus only laughed, nudging the man's hands from his desk lightly.

"Now Reno, I assure you that you won't mind at all once you meet them. Just do as I say, and you will understand tonight," The Sapphire eyes glanced to him, and dulled down to a dour glare. "So stop arguing and do as I say... understand?"

Reno appeared taken aback by this, but after that hard glare, he fell silent and only nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets with contempt.

"Yes sir."

Before things got worse, Reno would turn and storm out. Rude unsure of what was fully going on with his partner misbehaving like this, but had the feeling it would end up with Reno being carried home on his back. With a bow to Rufus, Rude turned and followed Reno out.

Rufus chuckled at this and smiled, turning the image over from the file and looked to the woman in it, smirking.

"Finally… We've found you…."


	3. Invitation to dinner

Midgar was one of the busiest and most prosperous city by far in the land, and the top of prosperity made its base there in the center of Midgar. The ShinRa Electric Corporation stood at the heart of the city, and many would gaze to the fifty plus story building and wonder what was hidden within its walls. Men in black suits would walk in and out of the building, and rumors would spread that they were the Secret Police of ShinRa. Though these claims were never proved true, people kept away from these men and women in black. Except two of them, that is. These two were often found in bars, drinking and having fun. Well one of them was. With a loud uproar from inside one of the bars, the man in the middle of it all only laughed as he turned to the door, in need of a steady shoulder by him, which is what his partner did. The men were members of the ShinRa Electric Companies so called Secret Police, the TURKS. The redhead chuckled as they walked out, pausing before he stood himself up straight with the aid of his tall hairless partner and started towards a group of women there. Most everyone at the bars knew the redhead was a severe womanizer, and there was nothing they could do to keep the man from getting slapped on the well known occasion of rejection. The woman stopped chattering, looking back to the man as he walked up, and immediately they giggled, except one. The redhead's partner sighed, watching

"Reno…"

"Oioi… I'm fine Rude! Besides…" The smug smile curled onto Reno's lips as he put his arms around two women "These women look like they need attention!"

He was taken back when the woman on his left removed his hand, and he blinked, looking right into the cloudy eyes of the woman. The woman sighed, frowning.

"You're pretty snarky to come up and touch any woman. Especially with how heavily drunk you are."

Reno paused, blinking and frowned, crossing his arms in front of him and stared the woman down. The girls only ooh'd with their comrade's remark and backed up, watching the events unfold.

"Snarky, eh? So I'm snarky? Well you must be pretty stuck up to think that of me."

That got the woman to laugh as she clapped her hands, smirking to him in a playful little way.

"Stuck up? I'm not the one wearing black here, or walking up and putting my arms around women hm? I think the cocky one is the lone redhead. And if I'm correct, you think you're all that, and the best there is. I can say I've met better."

Reno just stared to her in awe, before he looked back to Rude. Rude just coughed, trying to hide the fact he had smiled at her remark. Reno didn't like this, and when she turned to leave, he bit back.

"Well bitch has bite! If a girl could put up a fight, I would, but NO girl can put up a good fight!"

Reno turned, smirking a bit only to be met with Rude's disapproving glare. Rude, though, was the last of Reno's worries. The girls gasped when he said that and whispered, the woman that had stood Reno up turning around and frowned to him, scowling.

"So, women can't fight well? I want to bust that myth right here, right now!"

"Ha! Like you could!"

The two stood their ground, the women backing away as more people came from the bar to watch this spectacle. All rude could do was rest his forehead in the palm of his hand and sigh. This wasn't like Reno, but the alcohol probably fueled it like oil on a fire. Reno cracked his knuckled ad took hold of the nightrod on his hip, smirking that cocky smirk of his.

"I don wanna hurt a lady, so back down will ya?"  
The woman only laughed, and it seemed she thought it was genuinely funny, until, that is, she stopped abruptly, catching Reno off guard, and slammed her fist right to his face. The punch sent him reeling, and he stumbled back onto rude, rubbing his jaw as he stared. The girls cheered a bit, and she watched him, flexing her hand lightly.

"Done already? Pitiful."

That remark was the one that bit the bullet. Reno growled and pushed off of Rude, swinging the nightrod at her quickly. He struck, knocking her back, and swung again, which she moved out of the way for. The circle got bigger as the two moved, each attack being followed by a counterattack. The rod would be brought down towards her directly, but slammed into the ground, leaving a nice dent in the ground. That was when her window of opportunity opened. With a smirk, she ran past him, but grabbed the one thing of his that was still falling back to his body. The tail. A shocked look suddenly went to his face, and before he could protest, it was gone. Strands of the cut hair fell, but there in her hand was his prized possession, and in the other hand, the knife that had ended its freefalling life. That was the end of the fight. He stared, standing and put his hand to the bare back end where it used to be, and whimpered.

"Y…You…You…You cut it off! " His lip trembled, and he stomped his food, flailing his arms "You can't do that! It's cheating! Against the rules! FAIL!"

Rude couldn't stop chuckling. It was amusing for him. For one brief moment, it appeared his partner was going to win. But that one window was opened, and she had taken that opportunity and done what no one else dared to do. He stifled the chuckled when Reno gave him a hard glare, complete with puppy eyes and lip trembling. The woman could only stand there, swinging the hair tail back and forth in a teasing manner, tilting her head lightly.

"Aww, did the poor drunkie loose his tail? Too bad."

She soon turned, and started off, the women cheering at her. Reno was furious now, but before he could go after her again, Rude grabbed him around the waist and picked him over his shoulder. Save the humiliation for later, he thought. With a light glance back to the woman, Rude began to walk back towards their car, Reno throwing a fit on his shoulder.

Rude set Reno in the passenger's seat, taking the nightrod from his hand and shut the door, getting in the drivers side. When he shut the door, he looked to Reno and sighed. Reno looked like a pre-schooler that didn't get a cookie, and his whining was no different from one either.

"That bitch cut off my tail yo! I'll make her pay SOMEHOW. I'll let you know how when I think that far ahead."

Rude only shook his head, and started the car. Who would have thought that once they got back to their apartment, there would be a visitor waiting for them.

***********

When the duo stepped through the door, they were greeted by the sight of a tall man in a black suit and black hair. He watched them, frowning and shook his head, knowing what they were doing before coming home. What the man didn't understand was the strange request from the President. Reno and Ruse blinked, and frowned, Reno speaking up to the man.

"Oi, Tseng, what can we do for ya?"

Tseng stood up and walked over, holding out a paper to them. He didn't like this mission, it only made him wonder more about the legality of the position the president was already abusing.

"The president requests the female you fought with to be brought to dinner."

That one request sent Reno over the edge, and he started a tantrum. Right there in front of his boss.

"FUCK no! I am not going NEAR that little bitch! Not after what she did to me! Why doesn't the president send someone from SOLDIER after her!? If I go near her again I'll sucker punch the little wench in the face!"

Reno was swinging his nightrod around, but blinked when Rude snatched it from his hands. That got him to pout even more and cross his arms, once again, acting like he didn't get a cookie. Tseng was grateful for that. He was finally able to explain to them the full mission.

"As I was saying, President ShinRa wants her brought to dinner. Her address is in the envelope, and when you get back, there will be an outfit for her waiting. Bring her in any way you can without harming her further. Do you understand?"

He didn't bother looking to Reno, because now, Reno wasn't talking to him. How dare he bring a mission over having to do with that woman again! So, Tseng looked to Rude, and Rude only nodded in understanding of the mission. Tseng nodded, and watched the two leave again. He thought, walking to the corner and brought up a box. Why DID the president want a complete stranger to dinner, especially one that had just finished defeating one of their ranked members? None of it made sense, and it worried him.

***********

"I'm coming!"

The woman from the bar sighed, walking to the door and pulling the robe she wore around her tighter. Who would be coming at this hour? With a frown, she opened the door and blinked. There stood a very smug looking Reno, who only looked to her and frowned, glancing to the address he was given.

"I guess this is the place hm. Elizabethia, you're coming with us."

Elizabethia blinked, sighing and put her hand up, frowning.

"Wait a minute, you just come over and say I'm coming with you? Give me ONE good reason why I should."

She crossed her arms, staring to him with a frown, which Reno just returned with a smirk as he turned and jabbed his thumb to her.

"Bag 'er big guy."  
Confused, she blinked, until Rude walked over and just hoisted her up onto his shoulder and headed back to the car. She stared, and growled a bit, glancing back.

"Hey put me down! This is absurd! I said put me DOWN!"  
She got her wish, though not the way she wanted. She was put down in the backseat of the black car and locked in, Reno sitting inside already as Rude stepped in and shut the door. Reno glared back, scowling a bit.

"Pipe down princess; you're not going to jail or nothing. The President wants you over for dinner, and no isn't an option."

He turned away from her, looking to Rude as he drove and sighed, closing his eyes.

"I don't get it. Was the boss spying on US, or the girl?"

Rude only shrugged, glancing over for a moment before plastering his eyes back on the road as he drove. The trio would reach the apartment, and Reno stepped out. Rude stepped out, but instead of grabbing Elizabethia, he held his hand out to help her. She looked up, having remained silent the entire time and slowly took his hand to accept the help. He let her hand go, but remained behind her, leading her up to the room where Reno was waiting. Upon opening the door, the three of them stared. There was a ball gown waiting, red satin covered the corset-like upper portion, spiraling down into a well gathered overskirt, white sheer layered beneath to add to the effect, on the floor were a pair of red heels, a ribbon hanging off the side to be used to tie them onto her ankles. Reno blinked, and when Rude nodded to Elizabethia to change, Reno sulked.

"Why don't I get anything pretty?"

No answer was given as Rude pulled him from the room and shut the door, sighing a bit. Elizabethia blinked, frowning as she took the dress in her arms and went to change. She still didn't feel right about this, but now, it was too late to turn it around.


	4. Kidnapping

Tseng would return later that evening with a car and slowly stepped out. He had gone back to try and find out why the President wished to see her, but to no avail. With a deep sigh, he walked up the steps to the apartment room and knocked, waiting for an answer. There was no wait, the door swinging open and Reno blinking out to him. Tseng only arched a brow, coughing lightly before speaking.

"Is she ready?"  
"Yeah, she's not too thrilled though."

Reno stepped out of the way to let Tseng enter, looking to the side. By the single window in the room was where Elizabethia stood. Glancing over, she sighed and slowly left the window, looking to Tseng and frowned. Why were there so many of these guys? Tseng only nodded to her, but held his hand out to lead her. The slightest of smiles graced his lips when Elizabethia took his hand cautiously, and with another nod to Reno, he led her out. Reno watched them go, looking to the bedroom where his partner lay resting, sighing and shut the door. He stretched, making his way to the bedroom and scratched his head lightly.

"Oi, She's finally out of our hair."

Reno yawned, sitting on the bed and flopped back. Rude was still, lying on the bed and looking straight up until he felt the thump on the bed. He couldn't make sense of it, and glanced to Reno lightly.  
"Why does the president want her, when he doesn't know who she is?"  
"I don't know, yo. Maybe the president just wants a pretty lady over for dinner?"

This was what Reno passed it off to be. There wasn't any reason to worry. It had nothing to do with them, so why should he bother? Rude, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about it. His mind would wander from possibility to possibility. Many were normal, but the one that made him think, was the Madman on the 66th floor. Professor Hojo. But, the President wouldn't go to extremes like this. Would he?

**************

Escorted from the apartment, driven to ShinRa Inc., and then led up to the elevator. Elizabethia couldn't take in everything she saw. The building was huge, easily 70 floors in height, and each floor was different. It amazed her. With one glance to Tseng, she was led into the elevator. Tseng leaned over, and pushed the button for the top floor, watching her as the door closed, separating them. She was alone in the elevator now, a jolt was the signal of it's ascension towards the top floor. Elizabethia frowned, pacing a bit as the elevator chimes each floor. It was a minute exactly when they hit the fifteenth floor. Another minute and the thirtieth passed by. By this time, she was scared. Something didn't feel right to her. When she looked to the lights, she reached out, hitting one of the buttons. Too late, the floor had been passed, and she was now on the sixtieth floor, unable to push any more buttons without having a key card. Before she could think of another plan, the elevator dinged to the seventieth floor. She turned quickly, the doors opening to reveal a portly man in maroon. The blonde hair was combed back, and a broad smile was rested beneath a full mustache. With a chuckle, the man held his hand out, and spoke in a deep voice, that even though it sounded kind, sent chills up her spine

"My lady…"

Elizabethia narrowed her cloudy eyes slightly, hesitantly bringing her hand up and placing it in his. She didn't know whether to trust him, or to try and fight. A quick glance about the room told her to trust him for now. Seventy floors separated her from any assistance from the outside. The man smiled, giving a soft pull to lead her to an elegantly set table and a chair. Pausing to pull the chair out, he awaited her to sit before pushing it in and walking to the other side of the table, taking his seat and pushing a button on the table. The elevator left, locking down, and the smile he wore grew.

"Eat up. I believe we'll have plenty to talk about."


	5. She is not Here

The dinner was seemingly uneventful, and Elizabethia found herself enjoying herself a bit, a laugh escaping her every now and then as she spoke with the President before her. There seemed to be no harm in it whatsoever, until, that is, dinner was finished. She was still laughign abotu somethign he had said, before President Shinra leaned forward, a smirk up on his face.

" Your skills are inpecable. That I know."  
She paused, watchign him a bit, smilign a bit. She was confused, tiltign her head.  
"Skills??"  
" Your fighting. Amazing, and it makes me want you in my crew even more."

The smirk only widened on his face, causing her to become uneasy, and she leaned back more, a frown slipping onto her face.  
"I'm not interested in joining anyone. I have a good life right now."  
"I'm not giving you an option."  
Those words sent her blood cold and she stood up, her gaze not leaving his.

" You're mad if you think I'll agree to this!" Hands clenched at the table, visibly shaking as terrified eyes stared down the persistent blue eyes as President ShinRa chuckled, leaning back in his chair lightly as he brought one hand up, palm facing the ceiling as if he was holding something.

" As said before. I'm not giving you an option, but i am giving you a chance. if you can get off these grounds in time, then you are free. If not..."  
His words trailed, and an item was visible in his hands before he tossed it to her. A card key. She couldn't believe this man. She had been right about the horrible feeling, but she was unable to do anything about it until now. She watched the card key slid to her hand, stunned. It didn't take much thinking for her to take it and start running for the elevator.  
He did nothing to stop her. He only smirked, and pushed a single button. A signal to the man waiting just outside the building.

...............

Even though the mission had been completed, the duo sat in the hotel room, a bottle in front of them as they thought over the mission before. It wasn't only bothering Rude now. Reno himself was confused. As things were thought of more, the less they made sense.

In short...

Reno was worried about the 'bitch that cut off his tail.'

The duo looked up to each other, and a long silence ensued before they stood up in unison and started for the door. Now they had to know. They HAD to make sure that their fears weren't realized.

But by then, they would be too late.

MUCH too late.

..............

Four minutes to get back to the ground level. That was long enough for her to escape wasn't it? She anxiously waited for the elevator doors to open, and when they did, she began to step out.

That was when it happened. She heard a loud bang, and felt something strike her shoulder. Her hand shot up to touch the area, blinking a bit. A dart. She stared for a moment, lookign straight ahead and seeing a form standing there, holding the gun to her again.

She didn't get a chance to scream before things went black.

**********

Rude for once didn't park well enough to get four gold stars, the car beign thrown into park as the duo stepped out. They werent the only ones there, concerned abotu the mission. A glance to the side showed their boss, Tseng, had also shown up and was heading for the front doors. A quick glance to each other before they hurried into the elevator. By the time they reached it, the doors opened, President ShinRa standing there.

"Good evening gentlemen."  
The three men stood up straight, nodding to him, and of course, the outspoken Reno spoke up.

"So, how's the broad?"

Tseng and Ruse both turned their heads slowly, glaring to him detestfully. Reno glanced to them both and shrank down a bit, even as President ShinRa chuckled a bit, smiling a bit.

"She left a while ago boys. She expressed that she felt ill and i had her escorted home. Now if you'll excuse me, my wife is waiting for me at my own home."

That was his answer, and the three could only watch while he left. There was nothign more they could do, but as soon as he was gone, both Tseng and rude raised their fists, and nailed Reno across the head.  
"OW! What did I say, yo!?"


	6. Housewarming Committee

PRESENT DAY

_Missing_.

By the time that Tseng reached the address that Intel. had brought him, their target was gone. That was impossible! No one had told her that they had found her, or that they were seeking her out. Tseng tried to think things through, but he began to panic. The timing couldn't have been worse. He brought his phone out, dialing quickly to the President, waiting now before he picked up.

"She's gone, Shacho. The room hasn't been occupied in over a year."

On the other end, Rufus frowned, sitting up in his chair. This predicament had gotten worse in a matter of moments with this news, and he took one look to the file, flipping through it. Three years of medicine had been taken the day that she disappeared, and only three years. Time was running out, fast.  
"Find her. We have little time to waste, if it isn't already too late." He hung up, frowning more as he looked through the file. T5-EX3. The ID number associated with the file said everything it seemed. The picture inside was of a woman, a smiling face shown through the silver hair. He continued to look to the image, his blue eyes focusing now on the woman's eyes. Those eyes brought back memories, two men before her had these eyes. One, her eldest brother you might say, was long gone, two years before he was killed by the other. These traits were carried through all of Jenova's children, if you could call them that. He closed the file, soon standing up and hurrying out. The labs would have to be prepared for an emergency surgery.

.....................

"Done!"

Slender, paint covered hands set down the wooden palate and brush as soft green-gray eyes stared to the finished painting proudly. She smiled, finishing a signature at the corner of the painting before she went to clean her hands up. Afterwards, she reached up, setting her silver hair down and shaking her head. She had been 'missing' for about three years. She did miss the group, sometimes wishing she was still there, but time had been kind to her, and she had hung up the black suit for a normal life. But there was an uneasy feeling in her gut, something she couldn't shake off. The gut feeling would become apparent when the doorbell rang. The feeling worsened, stepping to the door. To be cautious, she brought her cell phone out, holding it in her hand as if she had just made a call, but pulled up a certain number in text messaging before opening the door.  
"Yes?"

Standing at the door, a man waited, two others standing behind him. When she opened it, the man's head turned, and piercing green-gray eyes stared to her from all three of them. The look alone startled her, and she swallowed. Behind her back, she began texting, watching them.

"Can I help you?" She was puzzled, but she stepped back the moment the shorter man stepped in. he had silver hair covering his face some, the slender body covered in leather as he smirked to her " Yes you can… Ne'chan. We seek Mother."

Mother, a word she hadn't heard in that context in three years. The thought of that alone frightened her, and slowly, she fixated her gaze on each of the men. The middle man stood there, seemingly more feminine, his hair reaching his mid back, though the same damn traits. Silver hair and green-gray eyes. When she reached the third man, whose hair was pulled back and cow-licked up in the back, the realization sunk in on who they were. What had they been called? Remnants? It didn't matter now, she only wondered, and asked, one thing.

"Why ask me?"

That question got a laugh from the shorter male, before he stepped closer to her. He was slowly backing her into a corner, the slightly insane grin on his face growing before answering.

"Why, its simple, Ne'chan. Shacho is the one that hid her, and he trusts you. Besides," he paused, resting a hand on the wall that he had finally backed her into. Softly, one of his leather clad hands reached up and rest on her cheek, turning her head lightly as he looked to her, "You need our help. Even if you don't know it yet, you _do_ need our help."

The word 'Shacho' caught her interests, but she refused to speak. She didn't know what they meant by that, but the shorter one stepped back and looked to the tallest, smirking. "Loz, why don't you show her exactly what I mean?" Loz, as the tallest seemed to be called, stepped forward and raised his left arm. He smirked, and with a click, a handle flipped up into the palm of his hand, seeming to control the device that inhabited his left forearm. This did not look good, and she knew it wouldn't feel good either as she watched Loz bring his arm back slowly. She was cornered, so all she could do was push send on her phone as his arm swung down. The sick grin on Kadaj's face grew as a loud thud echoed a bit followed by a loud crackling before the phone clattered to the ground, the screen flashing a message. 'Sent.'

.....................

'No Time for Looosers cause wee are the championnsss…of the wooorld!'  
It was certainly an odd tone to hear in a bar, but one redhead paused, putting the drink down and looking to the man next to him. Rude had brought his phone? Reno couldn't believe it, and he actually pouted a bit. This was unusual of him to bring his phone, and he had to know why.  
"Rude, you brought your phone~?" There was a slight whine at the end of the question, and Rude just eyed him, bringing the phone out and glancing to it. If he spotted Tsengs number or anyone else from work, it would be promptly ignored, but the number had nothing to do with the Turks, at this time at least. Frowning, he thumbed the phone open, reading intently before setting his half drunk cup down, looking to Reno. Reno could tell he was staring flat at him, either worried, or pissed off. Thank god it was worried, because he watched as Rude grabbed his arm and yanked him out. Once outside, though, Rude asked one thing to Reno.

"Where's Mickleson and Traverse."

.....................

Nothing could fully explain how she felt the moment after that assault. She had barely taken note of the flashing message on the now discarded phone that lay well out of reach, numbness completely engulfing her body as she slumped a bit. Loz held to the clothing she wore, keeping her against the wall as he chuckled, soon pulling her from the wall and letting her drop. The other man paused to look to the phone, picking it up with a frown. Kadaj gave one glance, looking to him and frowned as well. "Yazoo, what have you found?" Yazoo turned the phone to him, the 'Sent' message still flashing. With an angry growl, Kadaj clenched the phone and turned, stepping over to Eliza and crouched down. He grabbed her neck, pushing her back against the wall and sliding her up as he stood "Who was this message sent to." When she didn't answer, he slammed her hard against the wall, about to let Loz have his fun, before he paused, chuckling and dropped her. "It doesn't matter. You won't last long enough now."

She was curious, shaking still as her body regained its composure from the one brutal assault before she felt her stomach lurch and a loud coughing bursting from her lips. Something didn't' feel right against her lips, and when she brought her hand up and touched, she was scared to bring it back down. Kadaj motioned to Yazoo and Loz, the three heading out before he looked back.

"Think about it, Ne-chan. If you don't want to have it end here, you can always find us." He left without another word, leaving Eliza there to stare to her hand, trembling.

Blood. There was blood on her hand now. She went pale, still staring before her stomach lurched once more, her body hunching over as the harsh coughs soon echoed through the house.


End file.
